Kenny's Cross
by WittyWriter
Summary: It isn’t long before Kenny’s openly sobbing. Fresh tears drop on to the golden cross. All the redhead can do to support his friend is offer a shoulder to cry on. KennyCentric. K X K if you want to squint and look at it that way. Drabble.


**I wanted to do write something about Kenny being really religious. I mean, we all know he skipped out on church in the movie (can't say I blame him), but he ended up in Heaven before the movie was over. So we know he's a good kid.**

* * *

**Kenny's Cross**

Kenny McCormick was a poor boy. He did not come from a wealthy family. Most nights his parents fought about how to put food on the table. So to watch the way he coveted his gold necklace came as no surprise. It was the reasons he did so.

He did not guard the necklace because of the precious material it was made of, but for symbol it was shaped into. A cross. A reminder of a religion that has forsaken him time and time again, and yet the religion Kenny always turned to during difficulties.

Because even though Kenny has to taste the fires of hell every time he dies, and Kenny's cursed God himself for this, Kenny still believes. It's kind of a bitter paradox.

Kyle felt like an intruder in the empty church. Even more awkward was the way Kenny invited him to sit next to him and was talking quietly to himself. Praying, with his cross firmly clasped between his palms. Every once in a while Kyle thought he could make out the words. Kenny was whispering, begging for forgiveness from his god. Asking for strength and protection. Kyle had his first chance to look at the church from the inside. The pews were familiar and expected. It was the stained glass windows casting their colorful light onto the floors and part of his arm that held him captive. They were gorgeous, depicting scenes of everyday life from two thousand years ago. His eyes followed part of inverted picture to what fell on an unhooded Kenny. Tears ran down the blonde's cheek as his words became more indecipherable and closer to painful moans. The Jew knew he was imposing on an intimate moment and was still unsure as to why Kenny would want him, of all their friends there. Kyle's mouth is itching to ask a million questions. It tears him up to see his friend like this, but now's not the time to speak. So he sits quietly doing nothing, until he finds himself in a silent prayer for Kenny's well being.

It isn't long before Kenny's openly sobbing. Fresh tears drop on to the golden cross. All the redhead can do to support his friend is offer a shoulder to cry on. Kenny's fingers close and wrap tightly around the wet object. His knuckles turn white from the pressure he's exerting and he's shaking violently. He's cursing now, several words that Kyle assumes are highly inappropriate for church, but Kyle wonders who exactly he's cursing. Eventually Kenny clams himself. A look at his face tells you he's been through a sleepless hell for the past few days.

Kyle watched as his friend safely tucked the chain back into place beneath his hoodie and undershirt. There it would hang over his heart never leaving his body, not for sleep or showering or sinning.

Stan had once joked saying that Kenny liked to have it around when he sinned because he got high off of irony. Kenny just replied saying he liked to have God with him at all times especially when he was screwing up.

Like when Kenny drinks. When Kenny's drunk he curses his father for doing the same thing. He resents the way his dad drank his life away and put his family second to his liquor. What Kenny doesn't say when he's drunk is how much he adores his father. Because even though the man was a useless angry drunk most of the time he's the one that taught Kenny everything he needed to know about the world. He prepared his boy for the trickery and thievery of the streets, and explained the rare humanity of a stranger.

That's why Kenny's necklace is irreplaceable. His father was the one who handed it down to him, trusted him with the most valuable object in his life. That cross was a gift from the man he hated and loved more than anyone, the man he vowed to never be like, the man he was currently saying goodbye to.

And Kenny is willing to protect that cross, his faith and his father, with his life. Because that cross is Kenny McCormick's life.

_- _

_Stuart McCormick_

_1974-2012_

_Beloved Father and Husband_

_- _

* * *

**A/N: I kind of guessed with the date. Since the boys are 8/9 for an 11 year period of time. But Stuart would have died young, (38 here) and Kenny would have been a teenager/young adult when it happened (let's say 17 in this).**

**Why is Kyle there? I don't know. Kyle just seems like the type to be comforting, even if he doesn't know what to do about it. (Well that what he did in the episode where Kenny "died for real".) But yay for all you K squared shippers.**

**Okay my Author's note just out worded the story. So I'm going to shut up.**


End file.
